Truth of Destiny
by Aishiteru1984
Summary: A Lord of the Western Lands, a servant girl, a you child, and one who speaks of a destiny. When the four meet they have no idea of the trials and tribulations they will face to discover the Truth of Destiny...
1. Prologue and Introduction of Characters

Truth of Destiny

Prologue and Introduction of Characters  
  
Summary: In an undetermined future, C-125 was created as a bioandroid from the bloodstain of a great creature from the past. Soon she would find herself in this forgotten time, and realize that she was created from the Emperor of the Stars, also know as the Lord of the Western Lands, Sesshomaru. With her great insight, she realizes the destiny between the Emperor and a young headstrong woman named Kaze destined to be his Empress and bring forth the famed Moon Child. With all this set before her she sees herself as a guide, helping them both to overcome their barriers and be true to their own hearts and minds. But what happens when she herself falls for the emperor? Will destines change as three hearts collide?  
  
C-chan:  
  
Name: C 125 A7 001 Class: Android Purpose: Special Ops. Derivation: Level 5, Need to know Basis.  
  
History: On a journey to Japan to find the remains of a mysterious fighting class, Professor Sujo found blood crystallized, almost perfectly preserved, on a shard of a weapon. Thinking this could bring back the class of warriors that once dominated this time period, it was taken back to the FirstHope Research Labs in the United States. (A month later, Professor Horik found a similar sample in the same area (lookup: C 124 A6 001)  
  
As a risk on Sujo's own part, he took an extremely tiny sample to see what could be made of it. The results were unexpected though, as this proved not to be the famed warriors of old, but an entirely new species all together. Eager to create life, Sujo used the sample to create a new being from it, and, fitting FirstHope's guidelines, gave it a purpose to aid the organization. To be an Assassin.  
  
As Sujo continued his research, he soon strayed to tales of demons and beasts, and began to compare the traits of these own stories to the growing android he had before him. Still he remained quiet. In the back of his mind, he knew that C 125 could have the chance to have perceptive, almost prophetic abilities, but FirstHope wouldn't approve this in the least, not at that time...  
  
Kaze:  
  
Kaze, a twenty-year-old servant girl with sparkling silver eyes, and gorgeous long light brown hair, hidden underneath a kerchief dressed in a tattered royal blue kimono. Kaze never knew her mother, for he mother perished giving birth to her, her only daughter. Kaze's father was to be the one to name his precious newborn daughter. He finally decided to name his daughter Kaze, for the name was beautiful, meaning "wind", which could not help but remind him of his wife's long light brown hair blowing in the wind.

Years had passed and Kaze became thirteen, at which time she had moved with her father to a different village, where his wisdom was greatly appreciated and acknowledged by the lord. At age sixteen Kaze's father became ill and was practically bed-ridden. On his death bed, he revealed to Kaze she was betrothed to the lord's youngest son and was to marry him at the age of twenty-one. After her father died, Kaze was taken in by the lord's kind wife, who treated Kaze as if she were one of her own. After the lord's wife was murdered by an assassin, who thought she was actually the lord himself. After her cremation, the lord had declared that Kaze would become his servant until she was of age to marry.

Near age twenty Kaze was severely raped by the lord's eldest son, who wanted Kaze for a wife, rather than having her wed is underprivileged brother. Kaze escaped the next morning and a few days later met Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands, Jaken, his servant, and Rin, a human he had brought back to life. Since their meeting they have fought against one another, but have also fought alongside one another. Rin cares for Kaze as if she were her own mother and treasures Sesshomaru as a father. Kaze and Sesshomaru's trust begins to grow stronger with each passing day.  
  
Other Characters:  
  
Lord Sesshomaru, Rin, InuYasha, Miroku, Kagome, Sango, Jaken, and Shippo. Along with other familiar characters from Rumiko Takahashi's series InuYasha, alongside brand new characters, created by Kitten Kagome and myself.


	2. Destined Destiny: Emperor and Empress

We (Kitten Kagome and I) do not own the characters of InuYasha used in this story, Rumiko Takahashi does. We do however own our own characters. Kitten Kagome owns C125, along with other minor characters that will be introduced later on, and I (Ashiteru1984) own Kaze and other minor characters.  
  
This fan fiction is based off of a well planned out role-play. There are a few twists and turns and bumps in the road for the characters, so hold on tight and enjoy the ride!!!  
  
Truth of Destiny Chapter 1  
  
Destined Destiny: Emperor and Empress  
  
C125: (is sitting outside of the bone-eaters well, her eyes are closed) _To exist in a place like this is to shape history itself. It's true, it's all true..._ opens her eyes and takes in the beautiful setting _It's amazing that someone like me may take a hand in shaping time itself, that despite human evolution and development there are still so many things I cannot explain. Even my very existence is tied to this place, so it's only fitting that I come back here.  
_  
Blurred images of Sesshomaru, Kaze, and Rin flash through her mind. Some are of them fighting, others talking, others laughing.  
  
C: Ah...!!! (holds her head. Beads of sweat slip down her face and cheek) ..._They are becoming more painful and clear. I...was told I could see the past, but...if I am here, does that mean I can see the future?  
_  
C: (another set of images flash through her mind. Burning villages, destruction, and a small child. When the scene switches back to C, she becomes paler) _It's never going to stop. It's not going to stop until I find them. But when am I supposed to? If I am to take part of this...how much longer must I suffer until I find what I look for?  
_  
C: (Breathing heavily, she struggles to her feet and begins to walk slowly) _This is a time of beasts and dragons, creatures beyond our mortal comprehension. A simple time slot allowed worlds to collide, so it is not so much divided into centuries, but different planes of existence. My entire body aches in this place, wishing to find what my creator spoke so much about. The legends, the stories...they can't be true, but finding this place does_...  
  
A demon, a hairy, ugly one, starts to sneak up on her. However before it gets far, she fires many rounds on it, leaving it a bleeding messing hump.  
  
C: I'm not in the mood.  
  
C: _It does present its case_... (In the distance she sees a young girl, Rin, sitting beside a tree. After not speaking to anyone in a while, she did not mind finding some company)  
  
C: Hello Miss....  
  
Rin: Huh? (smiles) Hi!  
  
C: (sits down with Rin) What is your name, young one?  
  
Rin: Rin!  
  
C: That's a pretty name...but what are you doing out here all by yourself?  
  
Rin: I was out playing, and got lost trying to get away from Jaken!  
  
C: Jaken? Who's that?  
  
Rin: An ugly toad...  
  
C: Right...an ugly toad...all right...yeah. Whoever is supposed to be watching you isn't doing a good job. I will take it upon myself to watch you until we find them.  
  
Rin: Sesshomaru-sama will come for me soon. He is out trying to find his half-brother, InuYasha. Jaken was watching me, but I grew tired of his babbling...so I took off.  
  
C: You really do not like this Jaken, do you?  
  
Rin: (shakes her head no Nope!  
  
C: (can't help but smile) You are one adorable child. ruffles her hair slightly  
  
Sesshomaru walks towards them, his sharp amber eyes looking for Rin. He is annoyed Rin had run off again. Jaken is in front of him.  
  
Jaken: There is no sign of her yet, milord! I told her to stay put! But she refused to listen!  
  
Sesshomaru: (doesn't respond, but keeps going. He spots Rin ahead and approaches C125 and Rin) Woman, what is your business with Rin?  
  
C: Are you her father?  
  
Sesshomaru: No.  
  
C: Then what business is it of yours?  
  
Sesshomaru: (takes out Tokijin) I do not wish to say...  
  
C: (stands and unsheathes her sword) Try me... (pauses as a huge migraine almost causes her to collapse, but she holds her ground)  
  
Sesshomaru: You cannot stand, let alone fight me...  
  
C: You want to face me, hippie (takes out her own whip, and cracks it against the ground)  
  
Jaken: (uses the Staff of Skulls against C125) There you worthless wench!!!  
  
Rin: (kneels in front of Sesshomaru facing C) Please don't hurt Sesshomaru- sama. He's all I've got. (starts to cry) He's like a father to me. Please...don't hurt him...  
  
Sesshomaru: Rin...  
  
C: (looks at Rin) Perhaps I've been hasty. (hands Rin a flower)  
  
Rin: Arigato!!!  
  
C: I do not care for him, but I will not fight him if you so desire.  
  
Rin: FIGHT JAKEN!!! FIGHT JAKEN!!!  
  
C: He is annoying, isn't he?  
  
Rin: Umm hmm...  
  
Jaken: You little BITCH!!! I'll kill YOU with the Staff of the Skulls.  
  
C: (snaps her whip at Jaken)  
  
Jaken: (fires fire from the Staff of the Skulls at her)  
  
C: (steps to the side of it, like its nothing)  
  
C: Pathetic little toad. I want a challenge, not a little man with a big weapon.  
  
Jaken: BITCH!!!  
  
Rin: (takes the staff easily away from Jaken) Here you go C125. A present!!!  
  
Sesshomaru: ...  
  
C: (stares at Jaken's staff) An odd weapon... Thank you, Rin. (takes another flower out of her pack and gives it to Rin) I used to know a girl about your age where I'm from. She was killed in gunfire... (sits down and takes out a jacket, one with the three Powerpuff Girls on the back) This used to be hers. Perhaps you can find use for it. (hands it to her)  
  
Sesshomaru: Do not give that to her...  
  
C: Oh I'm sorry. Do you have a problem? I didn't know you were dating.  
  
Sesshomaru: She's like a daughter to me. Why would we date?  
  
C: It's called sarcasm.  
  
Sesshomaru: Unless you are jealous and want to date me.  
  
C: No, I was simply being kind to the girl. She reminds me of an old friend.  
  
Jaken: That belongs to Lord Sesshomaru!!! (points to the staff C125 still holds) Return it at once!!!  
  
Rin: (takes jacket and examines it) What do the letters represent?  
  
C: Powerpuff Girls. It's a popular show back where I'm from...let's see... (digs out an old comic) You can look at it. They are stories about little girls trying to save the world.  
  
Rin: (runs to Sesshomaru)  
  
Sesshomaru: (kneels down to her level)  
  
Rin: Would you read it to me? (handing him the comic)  
  
Sesshomaru: I will not...  
  
Rin: (cries) But Sesshomaru-sama...I thought you were like a father to me?  
  
Sesshomaru: ...  
  
C: He is. He just doesn't like these stories, I suppose.  
  
C: But if he has looked after you all this time, I'm sure he is a good father.  
  
Rin: (pouts) Not if he doesn't read to me.  
  
C: That's not very fair of you to say. But then again, this is all in English, and perhaps he doesn't understand it.  
  
Sesshomaru: Are you underestimating me?  
  
C: I wasn't intending to.  
  
Sesshomaru: I've had enough... Rin, Jaken, we're leaving.  
  
C: May I read a story to her first?  
  
InuYasha: Oohh Sesshomaru cant read! He's illiterate! Oohh!  
  
Sesshomaru: I'll read it...! Hm...? When did you get here, little brother...?  
  
InuYasha: When you were makin' a fool of yourself...  
  
Sesshomaru: (ignores InuYasha)  
  
C: Go ahead...  
  
Sesshomaru: Come down here and say that, you worthless half-breed...!

InuYasha: Can...you...un...der...stand...what...I'm...s...aying...? laughs  
  
Sesshomaru: Your mother never read to you... No wonder you have such a bad tongue, and use improper grammar...  
  
InuYasha: You take that back!!!  
  
Sesshomaru: (flies to him and punches him in the face and releases poisonous powder)  
  
C: Are you going to read the book?

InuYasha: (jumps above it and into the tree) Read the book, Sesshomaru and prove me wrong!!!  
  
Sesshomaru: ...fine... (sits down) Come here Rin. Would you hold the book? I can't hold it because _he_ (points to InuYasha) cut my other one off... (begins reading the story articulating every syllable accurately)  
  
Sesshomaru: (ending the story) "So once again, the day is saved, thanks to the Powerpuff Girls!"  
  
Rin: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYY!!!!!!!! Read it again!!! This time _be_ the characters!!!  
  
Sesshomaru: (rolls eyes)  
  
C: That was cute. Go Buttercup!!!  
  
Sesshomaru: Maybe later...  
  
InuYasha: That was SO adorable...Sesshomaru you are the perfect MOM. _Be_ the characters please...AHAHAHA  
  
Sesshomaru: (turns into his true demon form)  
  
InuYasha: Uh...?  
  
Rin: (screams with a high pitch)  
  
C: There is no need for that Rin (gives her a candy)  
  
Rin: (sits down nearby and eats the candy) Arigato!!! May I ask you something?  
  
C: Sure.  
  
Rin: (blushes) Will...? Will...? Will...?  
  
C: Will what?  
  
Rin: Will you...be my mother?  
  
C: (sweatdrops)  
  
Sesshomaru: (quickly changing back) Hm...? Absolutely not...I...I will no have my precious Rin in the care of her, nor will I marry her...____  
  
C:I don't think your "father" would approve  
  
InuYasha coughs because he's laughing so hard  
  
C: Calm down. Who says we have to even talk to each other. Sure, Rin, I'll be your mother. looks to Sesshomaru I had no plans in even talking to you. But if Rin requests my presence, I can help her, nods  
  
Sesshomaru: Just take her!!! I don't want to smell or see you again... All that matters is Rin's happiness... (starts to walk away)  
  
C: She doesn't want to leave you. She just wants both of us around.  
  
Sesshomaru: (turns his head to look at her) She cannot have both... It is one...or the other...  
  
C: I see... (hugs Rin It was nice meeting you then) I'll miss you, but I know someone who needs you more than I do stands  
  
Rin: (begins to cry)  
  
C: (frowns) Don't cry...  
  
Sesshomaru: Come Rin...  
  
C: (smiles) You are in good hands Rin.  
  
Rin: (sniffs) But, I like your hands too  
  
C: You must respect your father's word.  
  
Rin: But...?  
  
C: (kisses Rin's cheek and turns to leave)  
  
Rin: WAIT!!!  
  
C: (turns)  
  
Rin: Can you do me a favor?  
  
C: sure  
  
Rin: Kiss and make up?  
  
Sesshomaru: ...  
  
C: (bows to Sesshomaru) I am sorry for my rudeness  
  
Sesshomaru: ...  
  
C: (rises) Is that what you wished, Rin, for me to apologize to your father?  
  
Rin: No....  
  
C: Then what was it?  
  
Rin: _Kiss_ and apologize.  
  
C: (sweatdrop) Umm...I don't think he would like that...  
  
Sesshomaru: Uh...I don't think so, Rin.  
  
Rin: Pleeeeeeeeeeaaaaseee? (puppy eyes)  
  
C: Well...okay...  
  
Sesshomaru: WAIT...What do you expect to happen, Rin? That I'll fall in love with her?  
  
Rin: (doesn't respond)  
  
C: (goes up real close to Sesshomaru and whispers) Just don't flinch (pretends to kiss him, an inch or so away from his cheek, but doesn't touch him)  
  
Sesshomaru: (doesn't flinch and shows no emotion) Now...leave...  
  
C: Don't worry, don't worry... I'm leaving...  
  
Sesshomaru: Good...  
  
C: Bye Rin (waves sadly)  
  
Rin: (begins to cry softly)  
  
C: (frowns and goes to a nearby tree to think, looking up at the sky)

A few days later, C125 is practicing some basic martial arts techniques, while not too far away Rin continues to mope around, saddened that C125 had to leave just when she became attached to her.  
  
C: I wonder how Rin is doing...she reminds me so much of Nikki... (sighs and continues to practice)  
  
Sesshomaru: Rin...I do wish you'd cheer up. Go beat up Jaken...or...something...  
  
Jaken: But...milord...?  
  
C: (thinks she smells a familiar scent, but shrugs it off and goes back to training)  
  
Sesshomaru: thinks to himself I smell her again. What is she doing here? I thought I told her to go away. Do I dare tell Rin?  
  
C: smells the scent once more They are nearby. I better not go near them, last thing I want to do is upset Rin.  
  
Sesshomaru: _I wonder if I should take Rin to see her. It might cheer her up. It hurts me to see her like this. Crying for no reason_...  
  
Jaken: Mi Lord, the little brat is gone.  
  
Sesshomaru: Hm....?  
  
A distance away from Sesshomaru.  
  
Rin: Inu...InuYasha...?  
  
InuYasha: Yeah what is it, kid?  
  
Rin: Why is Lord Sesshomaru so stubborn?  
  
InuYasha: Because he is a complete and total jerk. But he treats you all right, I guess...hates me and I'm his own brother  
  
Rin: That's not very nice of him.  
  
InuYasha: nope  
  
Rin: I don't have any siblings...  
  
Sesshomaru: (sniffs) Jaken...over there...  
  
Jaken: Yes, milord!  
  
Sesshomaru: Little brother... What are you doing with Rin?  
  
InuYasha: She came to me!  
  
Sesshomaru: Sure...  
  
InuYasha: Ask her yourself.  
  
Sesshomaru: Rin, what were you doing running off like that. Most importantly, why did you seek InuYasha?  
  
Rin: To ask him if he saw that woman we ran into the other day.  
  
Sesshomaru: I do not want you associating with her, Rin...  
  
Rin: You are so unfair Sesshomaru-sama... (runs off)  
  
Sesshomaru: Rin, come...back...  
  
InuYasha: (mumbles) Told her you were a jerk... (goes back to his own camp where the smell of newly cooked Ramen is in the air)  
  
C125 is sitting down combing her long pretty hair under a tree, sighing as the wind keeps messing it up. Rin watches her behind the tree C125 is leaning against.  
  
Rin: Want some help?  
  
C: Huh...? (looks) Oh okay.  
  
Rin: (takes C125's brush in her little hand and starts to brush her hair) It is so pretty. Wish mine were pretty like yours. (frowns)  
  
C: But it is, (she smiles) I think your hair is very pretty  
  
Rin: Sesshomaru-sama's hair is pretty too.  
  
C: Ah, Sesshomaru-sama...your "father"?  
  
Rin: Yes. He's my lord.  
  
C: Lord? (looks confused) You speak strange, little girl. Where are your parents?  
  
Rin: Bandits killed my parents many years ago...  
  
C: Oh...that's awful...do you stay with Lord Sesshomaru now?  
  
Rin: Yes, but he's always out looking for his "Damn" brother to try to kill him again.  
  
C: ...I have no idea what you are talking about. But, as long as you are being taken care of... Hey, do you want my plushie I picked up (gets a cute little cat plushie out of her bag)  
  
Rin: Sure. (smiles) Sesshomaru-sama has a half-brother named InuYasha. Sesshomaru-sama wants the sword Tetsusaiga, InuYasha possesses. He believes when he has it his possession he will become a more powerful demon.  
  
C: (hands it behind her to Rin) It squeaks... (shows her)  
  
Rin: AAHHH!!!  
  
C: Something wrong...?  
  
Rin: What did it just do? (runs behind the tree)  
  
C: Oh...it just makes a cute little noise when you press its belly  
  
Rin: (reaches hesitantly toward the plushie and squeezes it and it squeeks)  
  
C: It's okay, it's fine.  
  
Rin: Oh, ok. (Squeaks it and squeaks it) Weee!!!  
  
C: (smiles) I'm glad you enjoy it.  
  
Rin: Thank you very much!!! Who are you?  
  
C: I am bioandriod C125-A71...and you, miss?  
  
Rin: Huh...? (smiles) You talk funny too...  
  
C: My name? Well, it's really just an assignment number. Androids are not allowed names  
  
Rin: (blank stare) Oh... My name is Rin  
  
C: I know. That's a pretty name.  
  
Rin: (blushes) Thank you.  
  
C: (smiles) Just telling the truth.  
  
Rin: So, what's your name?  
  
C: I'm not allowed to have one.  
  
Rin: Why not?  
  
C: I'm an android. I am not a real person, I'm an engineered one  
  
Rin: May I call you C-chan? (smiles)  
  
C: Well, if you think that would be easier...  
  
Rin: (smiles)  
  
Jaken: WENCH!!!  
  
C: What...is that...thing...  
  
InuYasha: Come back here, Sesshomaru!!!  
  
Sesshomaru: I'm afraid...little brother, that you are too slow to catch up to me. (says standing in the tree above C125 and Rin)  
  
Rin: Who, Jaken? (points to Jaken)  
  
InuYasha: Come back here, big SISTER!!! (goes and tries to swing a punch at him)  
  
C: Yeah...him...  
  
Sesshomaru: (turns into his true form and runs after InuYasha barking and growling)  
  
InuYasha: (jumps above him)  
  
Rin: He's a stupid toad. Not worth anything. (whispers) He's stupid too...  
  
C: (snickers)  
  
Jaken: I heard that, wench!!! I'll make sure Lord Sesshomaru gives you a beating for that!!!  
  
Sesshomaru: (snaps at InuYasha a few times when finally he rips the seat of InuYasha's pants off)  
  
InuYasha: Hey!  
  
C: (snickers)  
  
Sesshomaru: (changes back and spits out the ripped part of the kimono) I'm afraid you don't bathe enough, little brother. Or does that wench of yours keep you aroused...?  
  
InuYasha: You keep Kagome out of this, and stop licking my ass, you pervert!!!  
  
Sesshomaru: I'd rather die...than lick that sorry excuse for an ass...  
  
InuYasha: I don't have time for this...just wait until I get all the jewel shards Sesshomaru!!!  
  
C: (just stares at Sesshomaru) Strange, he looks familiar  
  
Sesshomaru: You won't have a chance to...DIE! (whips InuYasha with poisonous whip)  
  
InuYasha: (is able to block it with the Tetsusaiga) Watch (disappears)  
  
C: He's rather attractive...  
  
Rin: SESSHOMARU-SAMA!!! What...about...me...? (cries)  
  
C: I'm sure he's coming back in a moment.  
  
Rin: (continues) to cry How could he leave me behind...?  
  
C: (holds her) shhh...he's coming back  
  
Rin: (quiets down)  
  
In a camp nearby  
  
Sesshomaru: Rin...where are you? (thinks) _I thought she was here_... Jaken...?  
  
Jaken: Yes, milord?  
  
Sesshomaru: Where's Rin?  
  
Jaken: I thought you brought her back.  
  
Sesshomaru: Brought her back...? You mean...she didn't follow us...? It was your job to bring her...! Go back and get her, or you...will die...  
  
Back to C125 and Rin  
  
C: (meanwhile, is reading Rin a story)  
  
Rin: What happens next C-chan?  
  
C: Well, then the handsome prince rode off with the princess, saving her from harms way  
  
Rin: aawww! (smiles) That was a happy ending!!!  
  
Sun begins to set.  
  
Rin: I thought he'd be here by now... (getting up and looking frantically behind each of the near-by trees)  
  
C: I think I see someone... (grabs and holds her)  
  
Kaze: (walks cautiously into view)  
  
C: (walks over to Kaze and looks at her quietly) _Something about her_... (the same images flash through her mind, except crystal clear. She falls to one knee and clutches her chest. The pain flees immediately, and her questions from earlier had been answered) So...you are the one...you have to be...  
  
Kaze: (puzzled after the long silence) Excuse me... Do I know you...?  
  
C: You are the one destined to have the Moon Child, aren't you? And I bet that man before I saw was the Emperor... Your mate...  
  
Kaze: I do not have any idea what you are talking about...?  
  
C: I guess it must not have come to pass..  
  
Kaze: RIN! It has been so long! (hugs Rin)  
  
C: (looks a little hurt at this show of affection, but her face straightens up)  
  
Kaze: Who may I ask are you? What's Rin doing with you instead of Sesshomaru-sama?  
  
C: Well, I was just wandering, and Lord Sesshomaru went on his way. I was simply waiting with her for him to come back. That man...Lord Sesshomaru should return shortly, I believe.  
  
Kaze: The bastard left her alone again, did he?  
  
C: (sweatdrops) I'm sure he did not mean it.  
  
Jaken: BITCH!!! What are you doing here? I thought Lord Sesshomaru told you to stay away from Rin???  
  
Kaze: (unsheathes sword and swings teasingly at him)  
  
C: (stops, thinking about Sesshomaru) _He...has to be the is Emperor...handsome and regal...the one who will stand by the Empress for all time_...  
  
Jaken: That's not funny!!!  
  
C: (looks over at the play fighting) Heh...?  
  
Jaken: Come, Rin. We are leaving.  
  
C: I'll miss you Rin.  
  
Rin: (sadly) Yes, Jaken... (hangs her head)  
  
C: (tries to get her mind off things by cleaning off her weapons)  
  
Rin: You too C-chan...  
  
Kaze: (in a fighting stance holding her sword) I refuse to let her go back to him!!! He doesn't care for her as much as I.  
  
C: Calm down Miss. Do not let anger and jealousy blind your true emotions. I foresee destinies, and yours is very clear.  
  
Jaken: (thinks) _I'll have to kill her and take Rin back or Lord Sesshomaru will kill me!!!_ (says to Kaze You'll have to kill me first, wench! aims the Staff of Skulls at Kaze)  
  
Kaze: (to C-125) Huh? Really? (lowers he sword)  
  
C: Yes.  
  
Kaze: What else do you foresee?  
  
C: (examines the situation, and nods) Though you have different methods of showing it, both of you care deeply for that beautiful little girl.  
  
Jaken aims staff at Kaze's back  
  
C: I see you will become an Empress, a Goddess, and give birth to the child who will shape the destiny of demons and humans alike. (notices Jaken pointing the staff at Kaze's back and points) Behind you!!!  
  
Kaze: (leaps to the side of the fire) He does not care for her as much as I.  
  
C: Believe as you will, but things will change soon enough.  
  
Kaze: Begging your pardon, but I...am not an empress. I was enslaved to Lord Sesshomaru once and have since left.  
  
C: I'm afraid that your sight is limited to the past, while mine extends to the future. Do not worry, because your role will become clear to you when the time comes. and Rin will be fine.  
  
Kaze: How do you know these things? You do not look of this era?  
  
C: I'm not. I'm from several hundred years in the future, created from the blood of a great demon, the emperor, Sesshomaru. Through above standard technology I was created to become a warrior, but as a side effect I was given insight into things not normally seen.  
  
Jaken: (about to strike Kaze with the staff) FEEL THE BURN OF THE STAFF OF THE SKULLS AND DIE!!!  
  
Sesshomaru: JAKEN!  
  
C: (smiles) Rin, your Lord has returned.  
  
Rin: SESSHOMARU-SAMA!!!  
  
Sesshomaru: Stop, Rin...back to camp... You as well...Jaken...  
  
Jaken: (trembles) Y...y...yes, milord... Come Rin.  
  
Rin: (bows head) Yes...Jaken...  
  
C: (sighs slightly)  
  
Kaze: (runs in front of Rin, looking up at Sesshomaru) She will not be going back. She is staying with me.  
  
Sesshomaru: ...  
  
C: (watches Kaze and Sesshomaru stand off, shaking her head as a knowing parent does to her children and messes around with a rosebud in her hands)  
  
Rin: (tugging on Sesshomaru's left sleeve) Sesshomaru-sama...?  
  
Sesshomaru: What is it, Rin?  
  
Rin: Don't I get to choose?  
  
Sesshomaru: ...  
  
Kaze: Of course, little one...  
  
Sesshomaru: Choose one...or...the other.  
  
Rin: ...  
  
C: (sighs) Rin...stand up for yourself..  
  
Rin: (runs to C) C-chan!!! (cries) I don't know what to do...  
  
C: (holds) her Shh... You will have them both soon enough, it is they who must realize it.  
  
Rin: (crying) I want to choose them both, but both of them want me. I just can't choose one. So...I will choose...neither...! (runs off)  
  
C: (looks at Kaze and Sesshomaru calmly) I suggest, if you both love her, you will solve this situation correctly.  
  
Sesshomaru: (standing still in shock) ...Rin...  
  
Kaze: (starts to run after her)  
  
Sesshomaru: NO!  
  
C: (thinks)_Do they not see they are tormenting that child....if only they would put away their selfish natures_...  
  
Sesshomaru: ...let her go...  
  
Kaze: NO!!! (pushes Sesshomaru hard to the ground and runs after Rin)  
  
C: Empress has a lot of growing up to do... (looks at Sesshomaru and shakes her head, sitting back down)  
  
Sesshomaru: (looks at C angrily) What am I to do now? You say you see into the future. What am I destined to do now?  
  
C: Put aside your own self for Rin. If the child wants you both, then that's what you give her. A Guardians love is that immense, to forget their own being to bring up another. That is the way it's done.  
  
Sesshomaru: How can I compromise when she won't?  
  
C: Offer her a kindly solution. Say you will agree to whatever the young girl wants, and that you have her best interest in mind.  
  
Sesshomaru: (walks off to find Rin and Kaze, but turns silently asking C to come along)  
  
C: (stands and follows a distance behind)  
  
To Kaze and Rin  
  
Kaze: (finally catches up to Rin and takes her in her arms and cries) Rin, I don't want you going back to him. He is dangerous to be around. What if Naraku comes after you again? I couldn't bear that!!! (holds Rin tight)  
  
Sesshomaru enters followed slowly behind by C125.  
  
Sesshomaru: I assure you woman, she won't get harmed, for I am the Great Lord of the Western Lands.  
  
Kaze: (turns her head, tears still streaming down her face)  
  
C: You harm her most by making her choose, Empress.  
  
Kaze: But...he...?  
  
C: You know what you need to do...both of you. Do not let Rin be the most mature in this situation. Often innocent children's eyes are the ones that see most clearly.  
  
Both Kaze and Sesshomaru look into Rin's eyes  
  
Rin: (blushes)  
  
C: (lowers her head and remains silent)  
  
Sesshomaru: ...  
  
Kaze: ...  
  
Sesshomaru: Kaze, I...I...have a proposition for you to consider...  
  
Kaze: Yes..?  
  
Sesshomaru: If you come to the castle you can stay there with Rin, then when I am gone you spend time with her and when my presence is in the castle she'll spend time with me.  
  
Kaze: (looks to C for an answer)  
  
C: It is a start.  
  
Kaze: ...I...accept, but you must promise to keep your temper under control.  
  
Sesshomaru: I do _not_ have a temper...  
  
C: Emperor... Do not build walls that have been broken for a reason.  
  
Sesshomaru: What do you mean, woman?  
  
C: Learn self control and restraint, act professionally and dignified, keeping your mind on what is most important at this time...Rin.  
  
Sesshomaru: I do have self-control and I always act in a dignified manner. You should have held your tongue.  
  
C: My apologies Emperor. I simply ask that you show the same courtesy to the Empress as well as Rin, if it be in your grace.  
  
Sesshomaru: She will receive respect once she learns how to obtain it.  
  
Kaze: (becomes red in the face with anger) HOW WOULD YOU KNOW LORD SESSHOMARU? YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW ME???  
  
C: Empress, lower your voice. Raising it accomplishes nothing. Lord Sesshomaru, show her respect whether you believe she deserves it or not. Put away your own standards, and adhere to what Rin wants.  
  
Sesshomaru: (turns to leave) I have had enough of this. Rin, Jaken...Kaze, we are going back to the castle. (turns head to look at C125) You will accompany us as well...  
  
C: ...and Empress, regardless of whether or not you think you have been insulted, let it pass you as the wind, because the tides do not yet come to your call.  
  
Kaze: (walks behind Sesshomaru, Jaken, and Rin) You are very wise, C-chan, I believe Rin called you?  
  
C: Yes, Empress...  
  
Kaze: I do wish you would stop calling me an empress, I am not one, nor do I deserve the title.  
  
C: (walks a little behind everyone, occasionally closing her eyes as she walks, her steps graceful) Very well miss Kaze... (turning her attention to Rin in front of her) Rin, are you happy?  
  
Rin: turns around Huh? (Sesshomaru takes her tiny hand in his and her attention is brought back to Sesshomaru)  
  
C: (shakes her head) I'm sorry to interrupt you, don't worry about it, Rin... (she keeps her eyes down on the ground)  
  
Rin: Oh, I'm sorry C-chan. Yes, I am very happy!!! I have three wonderful guardians under her breath along with a stupid, worthless toad!  
  
Sesshomaru and Kaze smile at her comment  
  
C: Then I am glad for you.  
  
Rin: (smiles)  
  
Sesshomaru: (stops) We will stay here for the night... (to Kaze and C125) Will you prepare dinner?  
  
C: (nods) I'll just be over there, Rin. (gives Sesshomaru and Kaze a plain look, before looking back at Rin) Her smile is more precious than gold, silver, and pride.  
  
Kaze: This I must agree.  
  
Sesshomaru approaches C125  
  
C: Do not worry, I will prepare dinner each night.  
  
Sesshomaru: You...are very good with Rin.  
  
Kaze: I will help as well.  
  
C: (holds up a hand) No need, I am fine, Miss Kaze.nods and starts a fire, preparing dinner. She prepares some vegetables (she has those frozen, dried camper food) smoked meat, cheese melted on top, small sandwiches and juice for Rin  
  
Rin: Oh!!! It smells so good!!!  
  
C: (serves Rin her dinner first, then Sesshomaru and Kaze theirs) I hope you are pleased. (goes and sits near a tree, resting her eyes)  
  
Sesshomaru, Rin, and Kaze eat in silence  
  
Rin: C-chan, why don't you eat with us?  
  
C: I am conserving our resources. I am not hungry, but it was very sweet of you to think of me, Rin.  
  
Rin: (smiles and continues to eat)  
  
Kaze: Thank you, kindly for the delicious meal, C-chan! I think I will go to the hot springs for a little while. Would you care to join me?  
  
C: I'm afraid I've never been to a hot spring, but that's okay, you enjoy yourself miss.  
  
Kaze: Thank you! Would you want to accompany me then, Rin?  
  
Rin: YAY!!!  
  
C: (smiles)  
  
Rin runs off toward the near-by hot springs and Kaze runs after her  
  
Sesshomaru: ...  
  
C: You are ensuring her happiness, Emperor. You are a true father, if that is what you choose to call yourself. shuts her eyes again and rests against the tree  
  
Sesshomaru: I don't really know...what I am...to her...  
  
C: Well, I'm sure you will figure it out soon. Either way you are an important part of her life. Be content in that for the time being  
  
Sesshomaru: I suppose so. You seem more of an Empress than Kaze does. (walks to her and kneels in front of her)  
  
C: I'm just a messenger. I'm not from this time, but I do believe I was sent here to give the best advice I could.  
  
Sesshomaru: You remind me so much of myself, which is why...  
  
C: I was created from your blood, an experiment of sorts from my time, if you are wondering about the physical resemblance...?  
  
Sesshomaru: No, not at all, I'm referring to personality, emotion, and not just physical resemblance...  
  
C: It may be a result of genetics, an explanation for that...I cannot give.  
  
Sesshomaru: (stands up and leaves)  
  
C: (watches him leave, and goes back to resting her eyes)

So, what did you guys think? Kitten Kagome and I are really working hard on this fic and we'd appreciate it greatly if you would review for us. Tell us your comments and what we could improve, if need be.  
  
Also, don't forget we each have our own separate fics, mine being "Child of Peace", "A Love Like No Other", and "Harry Potter: Magical Love". Kitten Kagome has he fic "InuYasha's Legacy". If you liked this fic, you will surely love hers. Read and review, please!!!


	3. Overwhelming Emotions

We do not own the characters of InuYasha used in this story, Rumiko Takahashi does.

We do however own our own characters. Kitten Kagome owns C125, along with other minor characters that will be introduced later on, and I (Ashiteru1984) own Kaze and other minor characters.

This fan fiction is based off of a well planned out role-play. There are a few twists and turns and bumps in the road for the characters, so hold on tight and enjoy the ride!!!

Truth of Destiny

Chapter 2 - Overwhelming Emotions

Later on Kaze returns from the hot springs carrying a sleeping Rin. She places her a safe distance from the fire and notices Sesshomaru isn't near and C asleep. Then starts to cry softly.

C: (sleeps on for a moment but quickly picks up on it and approaches, as silent as a thief in the night, to Kaze. She whispers) What troubles you, Empress? Kaze: I feel awful the way I behaved earlier. It was wrong of me, but...it's just...I don't trust Sesshomaru-sama. Something about him I do not like. 

C: It's hard to learn how to trust, Empress. Even for me, at times. But you have to go beyond that for Rin. I see your compassion, and you must use that properly in order to fulfill your destiny. Do not cry, you have done very well, and Sesshomaru will come to admire that. The only thing needed here is time, patience, and understanding.

Kaze: I see.

Sesshomaru: (approaches Kaze and C and whispers) Where is Rin...?

Kaze: She's sleeping over there, by the fire.

(Sesshomaru feeling satisfied with Kaze's answer, turns and starts to walk away)

Kaze: (bows to him) Milord...?

Sesshomaru: (turns his head) Hm...?

Kaze: (bows) Forgive me for earlier. My greed took the better of me.

(Sesshomaru continues to walk away.)

C: (speaks softly to Kaze) You have done well, now get some rest.

(Kaze nods and walks over to Rin and lays beside her and sleeps)

(C125 stays awake, silently watching over them)

Demon: (snatches Rin in her sleep and hisses in her ear) You are coming with me, little human. (covers her mouth and drags her away)

Sesshomaru: (kneels beside C and nudges her) Rin has been kidnapped by a demon. Come with me...

C: (wakes up hearing this) Miss Kaze... (wakes her by gently nudging her arm)

(Kaze and C125 walk through the forest behind Sesshomaru, looking for Rin)

C: The demon is due north. (narrows her eyes) She wishes Tokijin.

Sesshomaru: What...my sword?

Kaze: I can handle it! (unsheathes her sword)

C: Halt! (puts her hand on the hilt of Kaze's sword) If you do not cooperate Rin's life will be put in unnecessary danger. The demon has yet to harm her, but I received a thought from the demon, the demon wants to steal Sesshomaru's sword in order to gain power.

Kaze: What shall I do?

C: (puts a field around Tokijin, protecting it from bandits) Sesshomaru, you will not give in to the demons demands, so your sword will remain here. Kaze, take the front of the attack, while Sesshomaru you act as a distraction and retrieve Rin. Then Miss Kaze, pull back and both of you retreat. If the demon causes further problems I will handle it while you get Rin to safety.

(Sesshomaru nods)

Kaze: Understood.

C: Remember you do not have Tokijin to aid you in this battle. Do not use what your enemy desires. (nods to Sesshomaru) Now let's go. I shall cover you from behind.

Sesshomaru: (rushes in) What do you want with her...?

Demon: (puts her long claw to Rin's throat) I want your sword, Lord Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru: I do not posses it...

(Kaze sneaks behind the trees)

Demon: Do not have it? I do not believe you. Where did you hide it! Tell me (inches her claw to Rin's throat) or the human will die!

Sesshomaru: Vermin...! (takes his poisonous whip to the demons one side)

Demon: Be careful, I will use her as a shield. And remember she is not important to me, simply a tool to get what I desire!

Sesshomaru: Do not harm her...!

Kaze: LET HER GO!

(The demon hisses at Kaze)

(C125 is a distance off, concentrating. her sword in the ground, in meditation. Neither Kaze nor Sesshomaru is aware where she is) Kaze: DO NOT HISS AT ME!!! Or I will rip out that worthless tongue of yours!!! 

Demon: Nothing you fools can do will stop me. If I will not get the sword, I will have a...(notices the ground is crumbling beneath her) Huh...? Ah... AAHHH!!! (begins to fall though the crumbling earth beneath her, losing her grip on Rin)

C: GRAB RIN, SESSHOMARU! NOW!

Sesshomaru: (hurries to grab Rin who is clinging to a branch screaming) RIN, GRAB MY HAND (she tries to reach it, but can't Sesshomaru reaches further to her, but feels earth crumbling beneath him)

C: Rin, you can do it! Believe in Sesshomaru!

(Sesshomaru, holding onto an unconscious Rin, continue to fall through the broken earth, but are soon saved by Tenseiga)

Kaze: RIN!!! SESSHOMARU-SAMA!!! (falls to the ground in tears) I didn't do my part...I could have...I could have saved them...

C: (approaches Kaze and puts a hand on her shoulder) You did what you needed to do. Once the demon was surrounded by both you and Sesshomaru, it was easy for me to make it loose its footing. (sees the demon stirring, slowly gaining its wits again) The battle is not over, Miss Kaze, do what you need to do.

Demon: I ...will KILL YOU!!! (scrambles to her feet, making her way out of the hole)

Kaze: HOW CAN YOU KILL ME IF YOU DON'T HAVE PROPER FOOTING??? LET ME SHOW YOU HOW IT IS DONE!!! (plants her feet firmy on the ground and readies her sword, pointing it directly at the demons heart) SHINZOO!!! (blades of gold and lavender burst from her sword and hit the demon in the heart. She crumbled into golden dust.)

(The Demon begins to stumble and falls to the ground and disintigrates.)

Kaze: Why was Tokijin so important to you?

C: You did well. (pulls out Tokijin and places it temporarily in her belt) Now to retrieve Sesshomaru and Rin. (nods to Kaze)

Kaze: Right... (silent, worried tears streamed down her face) _Hang on, Rin... (whispers_)_ ...Sesshomaru..._

C: Only cry for the dead, Miss Kaze. Sesshomaru cannot be defeated so easily.

Kaze: How did you...? (wiping her tears on her dirty royal blue kimono)

C: I can sense emotions often times, and the look on you face is that of concern for the others.

Kaze: I see...But how did you know I was thinking of...SESSHOMARU!!! (sees Sesshomaru lying beside a near-by tree unconscious, and Rin on top of his stomach conscious)

C: Go to them. (rests quietly where she is)

Rin: (crying, shaking Sesshomaru with her tiny hands) Sesshomaru-sama...? (looks up at Kaze standing over her) Why won't Sesshomaru-sama wake up, Kaze-chan?

Kaze: I don't know, little one... (to C125) Do you think we should move him?

C: He is fine, but perhaps he needs assistance. This is one case where I may come in handy (takes Tenseiga, found a short distance away, and strikes Sesshomaru with it)

Kaze: (gasps) What did you do...?

C: His sword is one of healing. He will wake up shortly. Rin, let him rest.

Rin: I think what Kaze-chan is asking is, why can you use Tenseiga when it is Sesshomaru-sama's destined sword?

C: You see Rin, I am created from remnants left by Sesshomaru. Strangely enough, I am not only a physical, but also a spiritual copy of him. Thus, I have enough of his aura to control the Tenseiga.

Rin: So you know how to use Tenseiga because you are a part of Sesshomaru-sama? (sits down beside Sesshomaru's unconscious form and begins to cry) Wish I could help him... After all he brought me back to life...

C: But you do so much already, Rin. You give him something to care for, and whether he admits it or not, he needs and appreciates that. If you were not important to him, if you made no difference, he would not care and treasure you so.

Rin: He...treasures me...? But he...?

C: Shh... Keep that in your heart and know that I do not lie.

Kaze: He holds his ground, if you will... (sits down and closes her eyes)

(C nods to Kaze)

Kaze: He wants to appear strong for you...

C: There are many different ways to show love, Rin. That is just his way.

Rin: Like Kagome-sama saying 'sit' to InuYasha?

(C nods and smiles

(Rin nods)

(Kaze smiles)

Rin: (takes the squeaky plushie out of C125's bag and starts to play with it)

C: (looks at Sesshomaru with her soft amber eyes, then away at the stars still in the sky)

Kaze: (opens her eyes and looks up at the sky) It is a beautiful night, is it not?

(pauses) The moon reminds me... (blushes)

C: Hmm. The moon whispers the future to you, doesn't it?

Kaze: I do not know... It resembles the marking on Sesshomaru-sama's forehead... (blushes furiously and turns her head away)

C: _I was thinking the same..._ If that is so, you will be pleased with your destiny. As I said before, the moon whispers the future, whether it be in the sky or elsewhere.

Kaze: Can you tell me my destiny, C-chan? (Kaze asks as she runs her fingers through a sleeping Rin's hair, lying on her lap)

C: Are you sure you wish to know ?

Kaze: I...I...do not know...?

C: Very well.

Kaze: If I know the future I will strive for it, but that could be a bad thing and a good thing...

C: As the Empress you will be united with the Emperor and give birth to the "Moon Child", who's very existence shapes the future of Japan.

Kaze: That is my destiny...to bare his child...?

C: (looks to Sesshomaru) I did not expect to find you both so soon, but perhaps I was placed here to alert you both. How things will come to this I am not certain, but I do know in the end there will be happiness.

Kaze: Rin does not seem happy with Sesshomaru-sama's current condition. How long will he stay like this...?

C: He is asleep. He has not taken the time to sleep in quite a while. But his breathing quickens slightly, so he should be rising soon.

Kaze: That is good. (a single tear of happiness rolls down her cheek)

C: You see, they say the "Moon Child" will be born of light. Perhaps you are to bear his child... Perhaps you shall unite with him in ceremony to bring forth a sleeping being... There are many paths that can be taken, Miss Kaze, but if you go after what you care about, and not lie to yourself, things will play out correctly.

(Sesshomaru groans as his head moves slightly)

C: And he awakens... (stands up and walks off a short distance, staring into the sky) _Why give me these feelings... Perhaps they are to strengthen my resolve and my duty to help these people... That is the only explanation... (s_ighs)

Kaze: Sesshomaru-sama...?

Sesshomaru: What...what transpired here...? Where's Rin...? (he asked trying to sit up)

Kaze: (gently lays Sesshomaru back down) Rin is fine. She is sleeping. Try to rest now, milord. I will watch over you...

(Sesshomaru closes his eyes and falls back asleep)

Kaze: (places Rin gently on the ground and walks over to C) Are you alright?

C: I am fine.

Kaze: Is there something you want to talk about?

C: Rin, you should go rest with Sesshomaru.

Kaze: She is sleeping already...

C: Hm...? (sees this) My mistake...

Kaze: Maybe she would like to sleep by Sesshomaru-sama?

C: I think that is a good guess.

Kaze (approaches Rin's sleeping form and gently picks her up and places her in between Sesshomaru's right arm and wraps his boa and his right arm around her, but gently so not to awaken either of them)

(C lies down in the grass)

Kaze: (goes back to where C125 is lying in the grass and lies beside her) Are you sure you are all right?

C: Miss Kaze, I want you to have more faith in yourself and your abilities. If your priorities are set properly, you should be able to act without regret. (turns her headand looks at Kaze) I know you will be fine... (turns back to the trees and shuts her eyes, resting)

(Kaze decides to get some sleep herself, so she goes to an adjacent tree and curls up in her kimono and sleeps)

(Sesshomaru wakes up early the next morning to two warm bodies sleeping beside him. Kaze, her back toward Sesshomaru curled up, and Rin just as she was the night before) 

Sesshomaru: Hm...? What's this...? (looks at C125 near-by)

C: (is already awake, cooking breakfast) Thank goodness I brought enough supplies. (makes some small, but very delicious, pancakes over an open fire, with a few berries, and drizzles sweet syrup on top. As she cooks she wipes the sweat from her brow. She chills juice for Rin and retrieves water for Sesshomaru and Kaze. All the while a small tear hides in the corner of her eye as she cooks)

Sesshomaru: What happened here...?

C: Hm...? Oh... (hands him a plate) Here.

(Sesshomaru tries to get up, but his legs and arm give way)

C: Stay where you are. (brings the plate to him, and wakes Kaze gently) Can you help him eat, if he so desires?

Kaze: Hicah...?

Sesshomaru: No...I can...

C: Do not tax yourself unnecessarily... (smiles at Kaze's reaction) Can you help Sesshomaru, please?

Kaze: Sure.

Sesshomaru: I am not vulnerable... A great demon, such as I, should not feel this way and does not need assistance as such...

C: You are not vulnerable. You are resting. Whether great or small, a wise mind will go a lot farther. Now is not the time to prove the strength we already know you have. (sets Kaze's plate down, along with Sesshomaru's, for when she was ready to eat)

Sesshomaru: Very well... (accepting a bite of pancake from Kaze and savors the piece of pancake, closing his eyes as he does so)

C: I should have adequate supplies for a few more days, then I will go back for more supplies in my own time period. But we are fine for now.

(Kaze almost misses Sesshomaru's mouth, getting syrup on his cheek)

(C125 smiles at this small mishap)

Kaze: Oh... Sorry, milord...

(Sesshomaru can't get it with his tongue, his arm is still around Rin, and so Kaze does something unexpected. She kisses the syrup off his cheek, but as one drop of syrup remains Sesshomaru turns his head and Sesshomaru locks his lips with hers.)

C: (is distracted by this and cuts her hand on her knife) Ah...! (gets up quickly and walks off to clean her wound)

Kaze: (hears C125's scream) C-CHAN!!! (runs after her)

(Sesshomaru remains left in a daze)

C: I'm fine. It's only a small wound. More people in my time get injured in the kitchen than in fights. I was simply being clumsy (she rips part of her long, black shirt and wraps her hand) See, it's fine. Thank you for your concern though.

Kaze: (watching C125 finish fixing her finger) I have a feeling you are troubled by something?

C: Troubled? No, not troubled...but... (gives a genuine smile) I think you left Sesshomaru a bit confused... (smiles letting her know everything is okay)

Kaze: Huh...?

C: (laughs gently) Go back and finish your meal, Miss Kaze. I am fine.

Kaze: (takes C-chan's hands gently in hers) As a friend, I'd wish you would tell me...

C: As a friend I tell you that you worry for nothing.

Rin: SESSHOMARU-SAMA!!!

Sesshomaru: hmph...

(Kaze rushes to Rin and Sesshomaru thinking something is wrong. She sees Rin on top of Sesshomaru's stomach.)

(C125 shakes her head smiling)

Kaze: Rin, (giggles) get off of him!

Rin: LOOK Kaze-chan, Sesshomaru-sama has something sticky on his cheek. (wipes it off with her finger and runs to greet C125) C-CHAN!!! (notices C125's bandaged finger) What happened to your finger, C-chan...?

C: A small accident. I'm fine. (hands her a plate of pancakes and her juice) Eat your food before it gets cold, Rin.

(Rin takes her plate and smiles)

(C125 sits down and starts putting the unneeded supplies away in her bag)

Sesshomaru: (sits upright against a tree with Kaze's plate still beside him. Looks at Kaze's plate beside him and remembers her kindness in feeding him his breakfast earlier) I would like a word, Kaze-chan... Would you come here for a moment...? 

(Kaze goes to Sesshomaru, who has a piece of pancake in chopsticks in his right hand.)

Kaze: Huh...?

Sesshomaru: Here... (feeds it to her as she did for him)

Rin: What all do you got in there, C-chan? (she asks with her mouth full) 

C: Me? Food supplies, a few cooking utensils. I do my best to be as prepared as possible.

Rin: What's THIS do? (picks up a wine corker)

C: That takes a cork out of a wine bottle, Rin. It opens bottles.

Rin: Neat! Can I play with it?

C: Well its not a very fun toy, but I may have something that is...I was going to give this to you later...but (digs out a battery powered toy, a duck that walked) Its a toy duck. You press this button and it walks and quacks. And don't worry Rin, it's harmless. I'm very glad I kept these things around. I had a feeling I might need them later, and now I know why.

Rin: WEE!!! I can't wait to show it to Sesshomaru-sama and Kaze-chan!!! (stands up and hands her plate to C125) Thank you, C-chan!!!

C:( in a quiet voice) You're welcome.

(Sesshomaru and Kaze are nose to nose when...)

Rin: SESSHOMARU-SAMA...KAZE-CHAN...!!!! LOOK WHAT I GOT!!!

(C125 sighs as she continues to put her supplies back in her bag.)

quack quack quack

C: (When she is finished packing her supplies she leans back in the grass) _The moon whispers the future, but does the sun have a message in itself..._ (she stares at it, the sun struggling to rise, fighting the darkness to light another day)

(A long shadow is above C125, it is Sesshomaru)

C: (blinks and sits up) Yes?

Sesshomaru: Did you give Rin this...?

C: Yes...?

Sesshomaru: (hand her the duck) What were you thinking...?

C: I'm sorry. You think it's too noisy?

Sesshomaru: More like...annoying...

C: My mistake. I just knew the toy would amuse her, and I did not want her hurting herself with my supplies. (lowers her head sadly, she wasn't in the best mood to begin with)

Sesshomaru: Could you at _least_ try to make it a little softer...? My head aches...

C: I'll see what I can do.

Kaze: Sesshomaru-sama, bring the duck back!!!

(C125 tries not to laugh as she fixes the duck)

(Sesshomaru walks away in thought)

C: (gets up and gives Rin her duck back) I do not believe I am on his good side today... (smiles, but just barely)

(Rin, runs around merrily playing with her new toy)

Kaze: C-chan? Where is Sesshomaru-sama?

C: (points to him off in the distance) Walking, I believe...

Kaze: What do you think is the matter with him?

C: That...little encounter gave him much to think about, Miss Kaze. Things need time to settle in. Besides, he is still weak from the battle before, he did take the brunt of that for Rin. (smiles and looks at Kaze)

Kaze: He is...endearing...

C: It is written second in the winds of time, but first in your own heart... In other words, I did not tell you anything that was not hidden within you before.

Sesshomaru: (senses someone near) _Little brother..._ C: I shouldn't wait too much longer to go get supplies, so I'll go now. I'll be back within the day if possible, and I will find you all wherever you stay... 

Kaze: (takes C125 into an embrace) Be safe on your journey.

(Sesshomaru sees C125 about to leave)

Sesshomaru: C-chan...?

(C turns her head)

Sesshomaru: (approaches her) I wanted to thank you... (places a gentle kiss on her hand and walks away from where he came

C: (looks stunned...frozen...her skin burned and she stares off in the distance to hide her tears) I will be back...

(Late in the night, C125 finally tracks down the camp in which the Emperor sleeps.)

C: There they are...! (she sets her bag down and sees that everyone is still awake. She pauses before walking further into the camp)

Kaze: I DO NOT, SESSHOMARU-SAMA!!!

Sesshomaru: You are just like C-chan, always giving her things she does not necessarily need...

Kaze: Well, you don't give her anything!

C: Oh boy....

Sesshomaru: I gave her back...her life...! Does that not count for anything...?

C: (sweatdrops) Time to go in... (approaches Kaze and Sesshomaru) What seems to be the problem?

Sesshomaru: (turns away) ...

Kaze: Sesshomaru-sama seems to think I spoil Rin. All I did was give her my extra muffin.

C: Disagreeing on parenting techniques?

Kaze: In a sense...

C: (sits down) I'm sure a resolution can be found quite easily  
  
Sesshomaru: (turns his back towards them) Not to spoil her as much...

C: Well what is your definition of spoiling someone, Sesshomaru?  
  
Sesshomaru: ...giving her things she cannot get from the earth already... Things she does not need...

C: So you believe a child should only receive what he or she can get from nature. Very well. Miss Kaze what is your view on what the young one deserves?

Kaze: Well, a child should be able to receive gifts some of the time. I say this because I was never given any gifts as a child and want Rin to have the childhood I did not.

Sesshomaru: My childhood wasn't pleasant either. Father...spent most of his time with InuYasha...

C: (nods) Understandable. So, the obvious conclusion is to come up with a compromise, a fair midway between your points that will give Rin a pleasant yet practical childhood.

Sesshomaru: How can we compromise with a parent who wants to give gifts and one who does not...?

C: Give gifts sparingly, and only after they are earned. Rin can help with chores, have her learn from you Sesshomaru, how to appreciate the earth and what it gives, and when she comes to that understanding, a small parcel or two will not shake her from growing into a respectable responsible person.

Sesshomaru: Sounds plausible...

Kaze: ...agreeable...

C: Then it is settled. Small acts of kindness, whether by an extra crumb at dinner or a kind word, are appropriate in the right situations. Now if you excuse me, I will cook you all dinner.

Sesshomaru: You make it seem like we hardly feed her by saying "an extra crumb"...

C:( takes out her new equipment and makes shrimp fried rice with vegetables and sauces) It was just my manner of speaking. Pardon if I insulted you... (continues to fix dinner, the aroma is amazing

(Sesshomaru walks elsewhere because of the overwhelming smell of onions.) 

C: (sees this and covers the pot, and then fixes Sesshomaru a plate with no onions) Rin, Miss Kaze, dinner is served.

Rin: YAY!!!

C: (hands Rin her plate) Eat up! (takes Sesshomaru's plate over to him) Hopefully this one will be more to your liking. (walks back) 

Sesshomaru: (sniffs it and gives C an odd look) What is this...?

C: Shrimp, fried rice. (pours a small bit of soy sauce on, then walks back over to the camp, nodding at Rin before taking a seat a small distance away)

(Sesshomaru sniffs the content of the plate once more and puts plate aside)

(C125 frowns that Sesshomaru won't try the mean she prepared for him, and just starts to wash the dishes, then gives Rin and Kaze a small pastry for dessert, and sets Sesshomaru's near him on a napkin before going back to cleaning)

Kaze: Sesshomaru-sama...what's wrong with your dinner?

(C125 glances momentarily at Kaze when she asks that)

Sesshomaru: I do not feel like eating...

C: (finishes cleaning) I will keep watch if any of you wish to sleep. (walks to the edge of camp and sits down in the grass) _Why is Japan always so cold and icy? The winds bite at my skin, as if they sing the song of its Emperor, growing into what he needs to be. I just hope, if my dreams are correct, I can guide these people to happiness, so warmer winds may grace them in the future_...

Rin: (whispers) Hi, C-chan!!!

C: (turns her head slightly) Hello Rin. You should go get your blanket. The winds are cold tonight.

Rin: But my blanket is over by Sesshomaru-sama and Kaze-chan.

C: (smiles) Then that is where you should go.

Rin: But...but...they are having another "moment"...

C: Moment? (slightly curious, she walks over to where she can just see them, but they cannot see her)

Kaze: (tugging on Sesshomaru's boa) Be a kind lord and let me use it!

Sesshomaru: (tugging back) It's an heirloom...! Stop tugging it...!

Kaze: You're tugging it too!

(C125 blinks and sighs)

Sesshomaru: I need it...!

Kaze: For what?

C: (walks back over to Rin) I think it's okay if you approach...though I do admit they are acting rather strangely... (holds back a chuckle)

(Rin goes back to where she sleeps and curls up, but Sesshomaru is not there)

C: Hm...?

Rin: Where's Sesshomaru-sama, Kaze-chan?

Kaze: (with worry in her voice) He wasn't feeling well, so he decided to go back to his castle ahead of us.

C: (shuts her eyes) ...what is going o... (her eyes shoot open as if she just saw a vision) Damn! Kaze, Rin, accompany me now, Sesshomaru may be in danger! (runs off)

Kaze: What...?

C: _I can barely sense him, but I should be able to stay on his trail... Something is very wrong here... It's coursing through my very blood..._ (she speeds up ever more)

Kaze: (bends down in agony) Ah...! I smell blood... (looks up as a strong gust of wind blows her kerchief off to reveal...dog ears...)

C: (finally catches up to Sesshomaru, and sees his castle in the distance...crumbling and losing its foundation as fire encompasses the area) Damn!

Kaze: SESSHOMARU!!! Are you all right...?

C: Who's at work here... (scans the area) I sense no demons about, this was a trap laid out for us!

Sesshomaru: (shocked expression) ...Father's...castle...

Kaze: How do you know?

C: (watches as it turns into a pile of rubble right before their eyes) Too late... (clenches her fists)

(Kaze wraps an arm around Sesshomaru)

C: I know from my visions that many seek out to destroy the Emperor and Empress... It is the nature of those who are jealous and greedy...but be assured, I shall let nothing happen to you

Kaze: (As she puts her arm around Sesshomaru to comfort him, she touches something wet sticky and warm. She pulls her arm away and sees that it is his blood she had smelt) Your arm, Sesshomaru... It's bleeding...!

C: What...? (looks)

Kaze: But it isn't your right arm... (begins to tremble) it is...the one that was severed by InuYasha...!

C: (examines the situation) What could be causing that...?

Rin: SESSHOMARU-SAMA!!!

C: I did not see him get attacked..

Sesshomaru: (Is trembling with pain and his breathing become raspy and shallow) It...is...Naraku...

C: Naraku...? (ponders over the name)

Sesshomaru: (takes Tokijin from his belt and trys to stand, using the sword as a sort of crutch) I...will... (faints from the lose of blood)

C: (takes Tokijin from the unconscious Sesshomaru) Empress, do your best to seal off the Emperor before he suffers more...and... (twinges, as she begins to feel some of the pain Sesshomaru is going through) Rin, stay close to me...

Kaze: Sesshomaru-sama...

C: He will be fine!

Kaze: Rin, stay with Sesshomaru-sama. Do not move him! (to C125) Let's go!

C: If this Naraku has any demon blood, he is nowhere close to here...at least physically_... The Empress...she is learning her own abilities and must gain this strength._ What do you wish me to do, Miss Kaze?

Kaze: A puppet, perhaps?

C: Sounds plausible.

Kaze: (begins to panic) I...I do not know...? (looking back in the direction where Sesshomaru lay)

C: You can handle this situation. Remember your priorities first, then act.

Kaze: Can the pressure of the Tokijin push back the flames, but that won't work, it'll catch the forest on fire... I don't know what to do...?

C: Think through this. What do you have available to you, Miss Kaze?

Kaze: I believe I saw my father draw water from his sword once, but I can't remember how he called the power to him.

C: _Please...Miss Kaze... Remember... I believe in you Empress..._

Kaze: (holds her unsheathed sword straight up in the air. Lavender and turquoise sparks erupt and go towards the sky. Kaze closes her eyes and whispers) ...taki...

(C125 kneels out of respect to the empress. Tears roll down her cheek, but no one sees them)

(A spray of water is felt drops on Kaze's cheek, but light waterfall pressure is spraying the fire's flames. Kaze faints as the waterfall dissipates)

C: (the tears in her eyes now visible, she sets Kaze next to Sesshomaru and keeps her head lowered, as she watches the fires cease) Now that the fires are gone your strength should be returning...

Rin: What happened...? (she began before noticing C-chan's tears) What's the matter, C-chan?

C: There was a spell in the fires... I believe that is what was causing the bleeding of Sesshomaru's arm... Those fires are now quenched, so they both will be all right... I cry because...I am proud. Miss Kaze is a great heroine. She saved us all.

Rin: She did? But why is she unconscious?

Sesshomaru: (begins to wake and his bleeding has stopped, but his kimono remains stained with his blood) Father's...father's castle...?

C: At this point in time, there is little we can do. Once you ascend to Emperor, this will be changed. Miss Kaze is tired, Rin. She used all she had to save you and Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru: (beginning to sit up) What do you mean...?

C: (now that Sesshomaru is awake she looks the other way so he can't see her face.) She used the power within her to bring forth rain, to drown out the cursed flames that enveloped your father's castle. (sees Kaze's unconscious form) ...Kaze...? (begins to shake her) This is a situation you all must deal with alone (walks away)

(Rin follows C125 deeper into the forest)

Sesshomaru: What of my father's castle...? Is it still...?  
  
C: (pauses) It is gone... (keeps walking)

Sesshomaru: (Looks up at the remaining glowing embers of his father's castle. The castle he had been brought up in. The castle that was built by his ancestors.) My father's castle...you weren't able to save it...Kaze...?

C: Rin, stay with Sesshomaru and Miss Kaze. You have a responsibility to them as well. They need you right now.

Sesshomaru: And yet...it took all your energy to summon all the power you possess... How can I...?

Kaze: (wakes) Sessho...maru...?

Rin: But...what can I do...? I'm just a child.

C: A child can do many things an adult cannot. Do not worry about what to do, simply being there will be enough. I implore you, go back to them...

(Rin walks back to Sesshomaru and Kaze)

Kaze: (asks weakly) Was...your father's castle saved...?

Sesshomaru: (shakes head no) It is...gone... My father's prized possession...

Kaze: Surely you and your brother, and InuYasha's mother are his prized possessions...?

(Sesshomaru continues to watch the yellow embers slowly turn a dark shade of red)

C: (catches this in the corner of her eye... Her soul sinks to the bottom of her stomach as a harsh chill creeps up her skin and she can barely keep from falling. Somehow she keeps her strength and begins to head east) _I must stop these foolish feelings! I have to kill them somehow... What right do I have... What's wrong with me... I am a created being, I was given spiritual insight... I'd give the world away just to remove my accursed emotions from this body!_

Rin: Are you both all right?

Sesshomaru: ...

Kaze: Rin...we are fine. (runs fingers through Rin's hair, but Sesshomaru does the same for her) Huh?

(Sesshomaru stands up slowly as Kaze places her arm around the back of his shoulder for support)

C: (sits down for a moment) _I wonder if they will come back here...?_

(Sesshomaru supporting Kaze, and holding Rin's hand, comes back into C125's sight)

C: Perhaps I should go... (tears are streaming down her face by now, actually she doesn't see them coming)

Kaze: No, C-chan! (lets go of Sesshomaru and falls, but gets up and runs to her and hugs her tears also running down her cheek) Don't...leave...!

C: Huh...? Oh...well...? (wipes her tears quickly) I was just a bit overwhelmed... Your power was so impressive. I wasn't sure if you were in need of me anymore...

Kaze: That's not why you are crying...

(C125 looks over to Rin, hoping for another distraction)

(Rin began braiding Sesshomaru's hair, while he soaks his blood-stained kimono)

C: (watches sadly, then turns away) You see... (thinks of something) I was just wondering what my purpose will be after this journey is completed. It is most likely that I will not have a purpose, and if that is so, and since First Hope is no longer around to give me assignments, I will deactivate and cease to exist...

Kaze: Then I should give you a purpose. I will become Empress, and when I do, you will have a purpose. For it might not be Sesshomaru, Rin, and I who help Japan to become strong, but it will be yours as well... (smiles sweetly)

C: That is not my destiny... You see, in all reality, I have none... (sighs) _I did not want to admit that either, but it is better than the real reason why my tears fell_...

Kaze: You know my destiny, yet...you do not know your own...? If you were created without knowing you destiny that must mean your destiny is yet to occur.

C: I am a bioandroid. It is possible that I do not even have a soul. My body may be flesh, but there is a small, independent device that was keyed into my brainwaves to help enhance my abilities. Since I was not born, I am not entitled to such things. In my time, androids are not allowed to have names.

Kaze: But if you aren't there, or given missions from there, you could come here, receive a name. What if you were killed and Sesshomaru brought you back with Tenseiga? It might erase what has been programmed in yourself, and you could live here?

C: No. I still have a purpose. To help you, Lord Sesshomaru, and the young princess gain the best out of your lives. I wish to be, who I am. I...appreciate your words though... (feeling even more depressed, she avoids looking at Sesshomaru as she sits behind a tree) _And the stupid winds of Japan are still so cold, and the night long and black. It will still be a few hours before morning, and my ..group, has gotten little sleep... (_shivers and puts her head on her knee)

(Rin peers behind the tree at C125 and walks around an wraps her blanket around her and curls up beside her)

C: Rin... (she says softly and shuts her eyes) Perhaps, this little one can be my friend...even for just a short while...

Rin: I couldn't bare it if you left, C-chan. You are a mother to me just as much as Kaze-chan is.

(C125 shivers in fear...of getting too attached...but gives in and holds Rin, her tears falling in Rin's hair)

Rin: Why are you crying C-chan? Don't you want me here?

C: Yes I do (holds her close and falls asleep)

Rin: (closes her eyes about to go to sleep) _What troubles you, C-chan...?  
_

(Kaze looks on at the both of them from behind another tree)

Sesshomaru: You should leave them alone, Kaze-chan... You need sleep as much as I. (wraps his boa around her as he goes off to the tree he sleeps under and falls asleep instantly. Wrapped in his clean kimono)

(Kaze is in awe and stares at him sleeping, becomes tired herself and curls up in his boa under the tree adjacent to his and ties her kerchief back on her head before falling asleep)

(In the morning light there is a slight stirring in the bushes)

InuYasha: (emerges and searches the camp) Guess it was a lie then...these guys don't have jewel shards...

Sesshomaru: Little brother...

InuYasha: Wow, what a wonderful way to start my morning...! What the hell you doing here Sesshomaru?

Sesshomaru: This is my current residence... What are you doing here, half-breed...?

Kaze: What's going on?

InuYasha: Got a tip that there were jewel shards about... (heads straight to C) and I got a feeling you have 'em...

C: Wh...? (starts to wake up)

Rin: EEP!!!

InuYasha: If only Kagome and the others were here... Taking their stupid vacation...! Well forget them...! If you got a shard on you, you better hand it over, lady!

C: I don't have any such thing.

InuYasha: (looks at her, then Sesshomaru) Something weird's goin' on...

Sesshomaru: It is a shame you won't see them again... (whips his poisonous whip at him) ...Die!

Kaze: You took my shard already, InuYasha (hugs him) It is great to see you again!!!

(Sesshomaru pulls Kaze back by her kerchief, but in doing so it reveals she has dog ears, similar to InuYasha's)

InuYasha: (leaps up into a near-by tree) Sorry Sesshomaru, I don't have time for your version of a family reunion. Kagome says that something bad's about to happen, so... (looks at Kaze)

Sesshomaru: A haynou...? You are a hanyou...? I was not destined to have a haynou as a wife...

C: (looks but remains silent) _Oh...great...just what I needed..._

(Sesshomaru throws Kaze, by her hair, at InuYasha's feet)

InuYasha: You got that right, she's way too good for a loser like you Sesshomaru!!! No Jewel shards here anyway. (begins to leave)

(C125 stands and helps Kaze up before looking at Sesshomaru quietly)

Sesshomaru: (wraps his fingers tightly around InuYasha's neck, pinning him to a tree) Do you wish to be pinned, yet again to a tree for 50 years...?

InuYasha: Damn!

(Kaze begins to cry harder than she has before)

C: (whispers) Do not lose hope, Empress, because there will be many, seemingly impossible trials that you must face. Do not let the present cloud your future...

Sesshomaru: Leave now or die... I do not care what your worthless wench has to say... I can defend myself...

InuYasha: I'm leaving! I got better things to do!

Kaze: It is just too hard...to...overcome...

Sesshomaru: Like mate with that wench...?

C: Find the strength, and it will happen (looks to Sesshomaru) _Looks like she isn't the only one who has barriers to knock down. Prejudice has reared its ugly head_.

InuYasha: Just get off me!

Sesshomaru: Gladly...half-breed... (throws InuYasha further into the forest)

(C125 takes a deep breath, is less worried about InuYasha than the current situation at hand)

Kaze: (Takes Tokijin from Sesshomaru's hilt, then places it in Sesshomaru's hand. She then takes her sword off of her hip and lays it before him. Bangs over her weeping eyes as she kneels before him) If you despise half-breeds that much...then kill me before you begin to love me further...

Rin: Kaze-chan!!!

(C125 holds Rin as she watches Kaze weeping, kneeling before him.)

(Sesshomaru considers her words)

(C125 begins to tremble slightly)

(Sesshomaru prepares to strike Kaze, the blade shinning brightly in the rising sun. But before he could strike her dead he threw Tokijin to the ground and walks off)

C: (whispers to Kaze, not sure if she can hear it) The Emperor, in truth, never betrays the Empress...

(Kaze, looks up at C-chan, with her glistening silver eyes and nods as she has heard everything C125 has said.)

(C125 watches Sesshomaru standing off in the distance, lets Rin go, and admires Sesshomaru from afar...each time she breathes it hurts her throat, her emotions were competing with her duty and she was hopeless to stop it)

Rin: Sesshomaru-sama...? (tugging at Sesshomaru's sleeve)

Sesshomaru: Yes...?

Rin: What's wrong...?

Sesshomaru: Nothing, Rin... Nothing that concerns you...

C: _A regal independent man with the world at his feet and a torrent in his heart, becoming greater than he could ever imagine...Each time his heart beats, I lose my breath..._

Sesshomaru: _A haynou...? I am falling in love with a haynou...? I never thought it would happen. She's just like my half-brother, and yet...she isn't... Why do I feel this way...?  
_

C: (walks over, and for once, speaks in a rough tone) Who paves your path, Sesshomaru? Do you intend to paint the world in black and white, or will you open your eyes to its many colors. Expand your view and stand up straight, rule as the Emperor you were destined to be!

Sesshomaru: How can I have Kaze-chan as my Empress if she is a hanyou...?

C: Define hanyou.

Sesshomaru: I have grown to hate hanyou's with a passion...!

C: Define, hanyou!

Sesshomaru: Half-human...

C: How are hanyou's supposed to act?

Sesshomaru: They are weak...!

C: Is that your only description?

(Sesshomaru nods yes)

C: Then how come InuYasha was able to defeat the enemy your father could not?

Sesshomaru: It is because he has a powerful sword that he, and he alone may wield...

C: So his destiny was to become strong, even because he was a hanyou. Weapons can only be mastered as an extension of self, and if hanyou's are truly weak, he would not have been able to summon the power to do anything at all. Now tell me, how was Miss Kaze able to stop the cursed fires that surrounded your father's castle?

Sesshomaru: I do not know...?

C: She is nothing but a weak hanyou, correct. Yet she accomplished a feat with her own will. Though there are physical differences between full and half demons, such limitations are easily surpassed with a strong will and mind. Just as you formed a seemingly impossible alliance with Kaze to care for Rin, so can she break her limitations despite her birthright?

Sesshomaru: No...

C: Besides. You despise hanyou's, so you must dislike yourself. Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands, you are not a hanyou, but you are not full demon either. The human blood that so disgusts you creeps through your body as we speak...

Sesshomaru: This...is not true... My father was demon and so was my mother...

C: Your mother HAD demon blood, but she was not full demon. She was very powerful, and to hide the truth, acted as you did to make it appear she was full demon. But she did not know of your father's understanding of that time. You see, your mother was actually a powerful hanyou like Naraku.

Kaze: My father was demon, but my mother was...a hanyou...

Sesshomaru: Huh?

C: You see, Sesshomaru. You insult Kaze because of her heritage, you insult yourself.

(Sesshomaru sits down feeling lightheaded because of the overwhelming news)

C: (walks over) Both of you...Your journey has only begun, but at the end of it, you will be glad that things played out the way they did (she sighs, her hand near Sesshomaru's shoulder but not daring to touch it. Moves her hand farther away. The sun is now bright in the sky, and she had gotten little sleep) _I thank the heavens for giving me insight and knowledge...perhaps this will build a bridge over just one more obstacle_...

Sesshomaru: I was lied to...by my own father...

(Kaze:places a comforting arm on Sesshomaru's shoulder that he does not notice)

C: (sits quietly off to the side. She whispers, not caring if anyone hears) If they are to overcome what lies ahead of them, they need to find resolution within themselves. I hope Sesshomaru comes to understand that...

Kaze: Sesshomaru... (Kaze began, kneeling in front of Sesshomaru, his face, for once was lowered in shame and embarrassment) ...your father probably did not tell you the truth because he was afraid how it would affect you. It is better that you believed you were all demon because you would not have become the powerful lord you are now. Stature does not matter, what matters is the faith you have in yourself...

(C125 smiles as she listens)

Kaze: Besides, I'm glad no one else, but your family knew the secret...

Sesshomaru: ...why...?

Kaze: (brings his head up to look at her, but his eyes do not have his usual blank stare, but are trembling) Because you were never made fun of, you were probably _always_ looked up to and admired. Not shunned and put aside, even...beaten...to the point where you rather would have died... We have something else in common...you and I...we aren't humans, nor are we demons, but we are...who we are...

C: (walks over to Sesshomaru) You were born to pass as a full demon, even if you were not, a sharp contrast to your brother. Still, you were given love, respect, power...and an identity... You pride yourself on your strength, yet you are no weaker, now that you are aware of your bloodline.

Kaze: She's right. InuYasha had the opposite. It made it harder on him, since his mother died when he was still a child.

C: Everyone born under the sun is given a soul and destiny to do with what they see fit. The only limitations you have now lie in your own mind. That is all.

Kaze: If you believe you are weak, then you are... If you believe you are strong, you will be...

(C125 lowers her head)

Kaze: You don't have to be strong all the time to be content... You are stronger than I, in my eyes... When I saw you fall the other day, I began to panic. I lost all my concentration because...because... (runs off)

C: Perhaps it is time I showed you...Sesshomaru... (she takes out a knife, and cuts a chunk of her finger off of the bone. She lets the blood drip, then shows the metal substance used for her bones, and the joint used to connect it) Tell me, would you think such a thing possible when you met me...? You know the answers, Sesshomaru. Just allow yourself to believe them. (she looks at her finger, angrily, and walks off silently)

Rin: Sesshomaru-sama...? (starting to play with a strand of his hair)

Sesshomaru: (is in deep thought) Hm...?

Rin: If you were an all powerful demon, would you have...would you have...?

(Sesshomaru looks at her straight in the eye)

Rin: Would you have still brought be back to life...?

Sesshomaru: I do not know, Rin...that is the truth... I do not know what overcame my emotions that day...

(Rin starts to cry softly feeling she is unwanted by someone whom she loves and admires.)

Sesshomaru: Do not cry Rin...I have no regrets bringing you back to life...

C: (stands up hearing Sesshomaru's words) You...are an idiot, Sesshomaru! (goes to him and punches him in the face)

Sesshomaru: What...? Why...? (looks at C125 as he wipes blood from his nose and mouth)

C: I was created from you, using top of the line technology. If you cannot tell your left from your right, if one simple fact so shakes your existence, then you are pathetic. So prove me wrong...get up and defeat me!!! (pulls out her whip and goes straight for his neck)

(Sesshomaru draws his poisnous whip)

Kaze: (leaps from behind the trees) STOP!!! What has become of the both of you?

(Rin runs to Kaze and hides behind her leg crying into Kaze's kimono)

C: (tears form in her eyes but she holds him back) Die you fool!!! (barely avoids the whip and takes out her gun, shooting) You are _nothing_, but a weak-minded man!!! If you want to contest that, you will do so by defeating me!

Kaze: STOP C-CHAN!!! (steps in front of Sesshomaru and takes a bullet to her arm)

C: Ah...! (sees Kaze take a bullet for Sesshomaru and drops her gun) No...

Kaze: What...angers you so...? (holding her wound)

C: Stop protecting him! Let him show his strength, if he has any!!! So now that you find out your blood, Sesshomaru, you need to be protected? Is that it? FACE ME!!!!

Kaze: HE HAS STRENGTH!!! I HAVE SEEN IT BEFORE!!! AS HAVE YOU, C-CHAN!!!

Sesshomaru: Kaze...move...! And take Rin with you...

C: Then he should be able to show it now, REGARDLESS OF WHAT HE KNOWS!!!

Kaze: I just can't leave you...

Sesshomaru: Do as I say...!

C: (pits in Sesshomaru's face) Do something about it...!

(Kaze with a heavy heart obeys, but not without kissing Sesshomaru's cheek.)

(Sesshomaru rapidly wields Tokijin and slashes at her leg)

C: (jumps and takes out her own sword) Fine we'll do it your way! (goes for his neck, using the speed that Sesshomaru is famous for)

(Sesshomaru avoids it but gets a faint cut on his chest, breaking his armor)

C: Fool!!! (takes that slight moment of distraction and fires, not at his chest, but at his feet)

Sesshomaru: Why do you not aim where it counts and kill me...?

(C125 doesn't answer him and goes to knock him back with her swing)

Sesshomaru: Then...what would be of your destiny...? My destiny...? _Rin's_ destiny...?

C: Not like anything matters to _you_!!!

Sesshomaru: Rin _does_ matter to me... You do not have the will power to kill me, do you C125...?

C: Is that _all_??? Is that _all_ you can admit to, you pathetic fool!!! (knees him in the stomach) Do you even have a soul...?

Sesshomaru: (gasps, but recovers) At least...I have a soul...unlike you...! You pathetic fool...! It is all I am going to admit to you...!

C: What matters to you...? Your right, I don't have a soul! There is no natural place for me in this world, but you have no right to complain!!! What matters to you?

(Sesshomaru says nothing in response to her question)

C: If you will not answer, then you will die!!! (wraps her whip around his neck, and sends a powerful shock through the whip) It's not like I can go to hell, so do your worst to overpower me!!!

Sesshomaru: (bearing his teeth, gasping, through being choked by the whip) What...do you want me...to admit...? What is it that you want...?

C: You already know!!! (turns his head with the whip to both Kaze and Rin) You have something to fight for!!! So are you going to let your heritage guide you, or the need to keep them safe...? If I kill you, you will no longer be able to do that. So your only choice is to defeat me...!

(Sesshomaru claws at her with his poisonous claws)

(C125 gets scratched on her left arm)

Sesshomaru: I...cannot...

C: (tightens her grip) Do it!!! I am your...enemy!!! Do it now!!!! I know you cannot be held by such a simple move as this!!!

Sesshomaru: takes Tokijin and thrusts it through her lower chest. Blood sprays from her body soaking her cloths and Sesshomaru's kimono, yet again) I care for you too... he says (before fainting from lack of air.)

Kaze and Rin: NO!!!

C: Ah... (falls and passes out, blood soaking the ground where she fell)

Kaze: No...Sessho...Sessho....maru...! (cries into his blood soaked kimono)

C: (comes to, but just barely. She watches Kaze, her eyes red and puffy, just barely struggles to her feet) _I know he's not dead..._ (leaves)

Rin: C-chan!!! Wait!!! You are hurt!!! Let Kaze-chan look at you.

(C125 continues walking, not looking back at Rin, Kaze, or...Sesshomaru) Now is not the time, Rin...

Kaze: C-chan, what torments you so? You are not acting yourself today.

C: What you fail to understand is I am not...the issue!!! (grimaces from the pain) He needed to be taught a lesson, I would not have him mope. He would prove his strength to me, and he did, simple as that...

Kaze: He proved it by stabbing you in the chest?

C: He felt that he was at a loss because of his bloodline, yet he still had the power to defeat me in battle. He realizes now what should matter to him.

Kaze: Tokijin...it is still in your chest, C-chan...

C: A...Oh... (shuts her eyes tightly and pulls it out in one swift motion, blood pouring through the hole( It went straight through me...excellent work Sesshomaru... Return...his sword for me... (drops it and falls to the ground)

Kaze: C-CHAN!!! (stares at the condition of Sesshomaru and C125) What am I to do now?

Sesshomaru: (stands up and picks up the blood stained Tokijin) Finish...what I have started... (stands over C125 preparing to slit her from head to toe)

Kaze: Sesshomaru...NO!!! (quickly grabbing the hilt of his sword) Whether you know it or not, she was teaching you a lesson... Whether you discover the lesson is entirely up to you... (Kaze takes C125 underneath the arms and drags her away, Rin behind her, leaving a trail of fresh blood behind)

(Sesshomaru just stares at them as they leave)

In his castle somewhere, Naraku lowers his head And I was hoping they'd finish each other off. I suppose now I have to finish things... (looks to someone, who is standing behind a curtain so only the silhouette shows) Keep an eye on them... (the figure bows, and leaves)

To be continued...

---

So what did you guys think? Please review for us. We would greatly appreciate it.

Don't forget to check out Kitten Kagome's fan fic "InuYasha's Legacy" and her other wonder fics.

Also I will soon be posting more of "A Love Like No Other" and the long awaited update of "Child of Peace". So keep watching.


End file.
